marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Milton (Earth-13034)
Caretaker, Father, Hype, The Sun | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Ally of Alpha Flight; formerly , , mentor of the Children of the Sun, , , | Relatives = "Father" (foster parent, deceased) | Universe = Earth-13034 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Prime Earth) | BaseOfOperations = Mobile ; formerly Oracle Inc., Savage Land, Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Squadron City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 460 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Trucker, adventurer, vigilante, former teacher | Education = High School graduate | Origin = Eternal; Only known surviving member of his world | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Jerome Opeña | First = Avengers Vol 5 1 | Quotation = I saw everything perish, yes. That much is true. But it didn't claim me. I remained apart from it. I am its opposing force. I am the sun--''' '''and I have no use for death. | Speaker = Hyperion | QuoteSource = Avengers World Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = The super-being that would become known as Hyperion came to Earth as a baby, sent as the only survivor of the race of Eternals from a dying world. A human named Father raised him under the name of Marcus Milton, teaching him the morals of society. As an adult he became the super hero known as Hyperion, and protected the world along a team of super humans known as the Squadron Supreme. One day, his universe and another started colliding. While he was trying to prevent the destruction of his reality, he was left in the void his destroyed universe once occupied, as the only survivor, floating in nothingness. But, the group of scientists known as A.I.M. from another universe managed to pull him to their reality. He spent most of his time in captivity, until he was freed by the Avengers, who offered him a place in their ranks. His first mission as an Avenger was to rescue the captured members that were being held by Ex Nihilo, Abyss, and Aleph. After rescuing them he returned to Earth and accompanied the other Avengers to the areas hit by Ex Nihilo's Origin Bombs. During his trip to the Savage Land, he found the Children of the Sun, a race of evolved beings created from an Origin Bomb. He began spending a deal of his time caring for and educating them. Time Runs Out After the Avengers fell into S.H.I.E.L.D. authority and Steve Rogers tried to use them to hunt down the Illuminati, Hyperion left the team and dedicated to keep on teaching the Children of the Sun. At the request of Sunspot, Marcus joined da Costa's own Avengers team, in order to investigate the incursions. Using A.I.M.'s resources, Sunspot managed to put into operation a machine capable of transporting individuals across the Multiverse, in hopes of finding the source of the decay of the Multiverse, and a group of them, the "Multiversal Avengers," embarked in said mission. Hyperion was among these heroes. In their journey, the Multiversal Avengers arrived to the base of the Black Priests, whom they believed to be enemies, as they would destroy alternate Earths. After discovering their true motivation, that of saving the Multiverse, the Multiversal Avengers allied with the Black Priests, and were informed of the true enemies they had to face, the Ivory Kings and Rabum Alal. While the Black Priests tried to find Rabum Alal, the Multiversal Avengers would set out to find the Ivory Kings (also known as the Beyonders). The Avengers traveled across numerous universes, navigating the map left by the Mapmakers. After one last jump across universes that cost Nightmask's life, the Avengers found themselves face to face with a fissure in time and space. From it, two Beyonders emerged and demanded the heroes to fall back. Upon denying their request, the Avengers faced the Beyonders. In an attempt to reprogram one of the Beyonders, Abyss and the Ex Nihili sacrificed themselves, and after being stabbed by the second Beyonder, Star Brand used his last breath to unleash the energy within him and destroy it. The only surviving Avengers, Odinson and Hyperion found themselves against an incoming wave of countless Beyonders, and faced their deaths with delight. All-New, All-Different Marvel When Earth-616 came back into existence, so did Hyperion and the rest of the world. A few months after these events, he left the Avengers and joined the Squadron Supreme. His first mission with the Squadron Supreme was to punish Namor for destroying Doctor Spectrum's world and cooperating with the Cabal as well as numerous attacks upon the surface world. During the attack, Hyperion yanked the city of Atlantis from the ocean, lifted it high into the air, and hurled it down utterly destroying it. Hyperion then decapitated Namor with his Atomic Vision. This called the attention of the public, who either thougt they were too dangerous or the only way to find real justice, as well as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s, specially Namor's long time allies, agent Jim Hammond, the original Human Torch, and Steve Rogers, formerly known as Captain America. ]] Later, tormented by his violent actions, Hyperion decided to take some time to himself, not letting any of his teammates know where he went. While in Lawton, Oklahoma, he entered a diner where he met a trucker named Juan. After a brief talk about how lost he felt, Hyperion seemed to take Juan's advice about living on the roads to help him understand things better to heart. Soon after, he received a signal from Nighthawk, who was about to have a confrontation with the Avengers Unity Division. Arriving at the place, he was confronted by Steve Rogers, who claimed that he didn't believe that Hyperion could act the way he did from their time together as Avengers. Since talking wouldn't solve the problem, the two teams ended up fighting each other. While battling Human Torch, both were taken down by a fire blast from Jim Hammond, the other Human Torch, who arrived together with an army of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. However, before the Squadron Supreme could be captured, Thundra and Tyndall appeared to save them, teleporting the group to Weirdworld. Weirdworld Once at Weirdworld, they were immediately attacked by Arkon, who was possessed by some individual. He striked a shocked and powerless Hyperion with a lightning bolt that pushed him off a cliff. Thundra later rescued him, after barely escaping from Arkon and Warrior Woman, who revealed to be a traitor posing as Power Princess and captured the rest of the team. Thundra and Hyperion, who survived the fall with only a few wounds even without his powers, wandered aimlessly for a moment until they were saved from a group of Magma Men by Skull the Slayer. Skull explained that Doctor Druid was the one behind the mind control of all the inhabitants of Weirdworld. Doctor Spectrum, who was thought to be dead after exploding in light, revealed to be alive and aware of everything that happened while she was gone, reappearing in front of them. Actually her power prism was overloaded by the magic atmosphere of Weirdworld and needed to adapt, which was also the reason for Hyperion's sudden power loss. This motivated her to create an aura that would protect him from the magic around, granting a part of his powers back. Recovered, Hyperion took another shot at fighting Arkon, this time with his powers restored. After Doctor Spectrum weakened the mind controlling crystal, Hyperion used his own strength as well as Arkon's to destroy the gem, shattering it to pieces and freeing everyone from Doctor Druid's spell. The Squadrom Supreme was greeted by the Weirdworld's people, as Hyperion seemed to be confused about his team's forceful tactics. Finally, they went back home, with Thundra accompanying them as a new member. Back to Earth Hyperion then went on a few missions with the other members of the Squadron Supreme, following Nighthawk's investigations of an alien scheme being put in place on Earth. According to Doctor Spectrum, the team worked well despite of the members' lack of common characteristics and the fact that both Hyperion and Nighthawk assumed they were the leader. Between missions, Hyperion became a truck driver just like he planned to. Upon his arrival at a diner on Fallon, Nevada, he met a waitress named Sally and her son from a strained previous relationship, Chris. The Carnies Taking some more time away from the Squadron Supreme, Hyperion struggled with his identity and morale, questioning his place on Earth at the same time. The fact that he murdered people because of his team's ideals still haunted him, who feared falling into obscurity. While at a truck stop in Merkel, Nebraska, he was approached by a teenage girl named Doll, who was adamant about getting a ride with him in his truck. Reluctantly, he accepted to take her somewhere far from there. While Doll was asleep, Hyperion found a gun in her purse and threw it away, claiming that he was no longer so sure that violence was the only way to solve problems. In the middle of the road, he was stopped by a broken down car to see if the driver needed any assistance; however, he was hit in the back of his head by a man that Doll recognized as Bennie, an employee of the Valentine County Carnival, the mobile group she was running from. After apparently being taken out, Hyperion attacked back using a tree branch as a bat to hit Bennie. While on the run, Doll explained to Marc that the people pursuing her were called "The Family", a team of individuals within the carnival that had special abilities. As some members of the Family were getting closer to them, Doll asked Marc to do something other than driving away and revealed that she had been investigating him for a while after hearing some stories and knew that he was actually a hero. Marc; however, keep denying, much to Doll's dismay, who started thinking she got the wrong guy. When Connie, a contortionist, grabbed Doll through the window of the truck, Marc used his Atomic Vision to save her and fled from the road flying, thus revealing his identity as Hyperion. After placing Doll in a safe place, he returned to where he last saw the carnies and attacked them with a tractor-trailer. Hyperion then engaged the fight with the carnies, but was defeated by Worm-Boy, and brought into the Haunted House as hostage. When Doll came to save him, she encountered a mysterious alien creature that had changed the carnies and tried to change her too, but she able was to resist it, after promising to free it from the Family. After recovering from injuries to his eyes, Hyperion then shot his Atomic Vision to the mirrors around him, all at once hurting his opponent. He then took Doll out of the Haunted House, while destroying the Carnival and killing Worm-Boy before they fled. After he brought Doll to a safe place, Hyperion met with Thundra who was looking for him. Hyperion explained that he needed time to be alone. Thundra told him that there was someone who survived after he destroyed the Carnival. Hyperion suspected that it was Junior and felt he would come for Doll again. He and Thundra decided to team up to look for Junior and stop him once and for all. He found the Strongman, one of Junior's men, in a bar and asked him where his boss was. Strongman said that Junior had set up an army to get Doll back; meanwhile, Iron Man suddenly appeared at the motel where Hyperion and Doll were staying, and asked her where Hyperion was. Iron Man met with Hyperion and asked him to be put on trial for crimes that had been committed by the Squadron Supreme. Hyperion replied by throwing him out of the motel and both of them engaged in a fight. Iron Man managed to hold off Hyperion's attack until Thundra appeared and helped him. After a brief argument they agreed to put aside their problems and Marc asked for Iron Man to bring Doll to a safe place when Junior and his army appeared. Hyperion destroyed Junior's army and then discarded the rest of his body into space so that even if he survived he wouldn't be a threat anymore. After a superhuman civil war (which started due to Thanos' arrival on Earth) and a looming Chitauri invasion, the idea to build a Planetary Defense Shield came up, and, after it was built, Hyperion was asked by Monica Rambeau to test it alongside other superheroes. Secret Empire When the Chitauri invasion arrived, Hyperion was among the superheroes who prepared to hold the line while Iron Man and Ironheart fixed the malfunctioning Planetary Defense Shield. Meanwhile, it was revealed that the Shield's malfunctions were actually purposefully caused by an alternate Captain America, who used it as a distraction for his own operations. Rogers activated the Shield, leaving Hyperion and the rest of the heroes exiled in Earth's orbit while Hydra assumed control over the United States of America. Though Hyperion was seriously injured fighting the Chitauri onslaught, he recovered by the time that the Defense Shield was brought down by the new Quasar Avril Kincaid, allowing him to return to Earth. Hyperion later joined the rest of America's superheroes in their final attack on Washington, D.C., hoping to end Hydra's occupation of the country. | Powers = Eternal Physiology: Hyperion's unique physiology is common among the Eternals. His body collects cosmic radiation and operates in a process similar to nuclear fusion, specifically processing and gaining nourishment from solar photon particles. As a result, he possesses various superhuman attributes. *'Superhuman Strength:' Hyperion possesses great physical strength. Between 75 and 100 tons, likely class 95 . However, currently his strength most likely reaches beyond Class 100+, since Marcus Milton was able to hold two Earths apart to prevent them from colliding with each other for a period of time, confront the Hulk blow-for-blow until the Hulk reverted back to human form, , and lift the entire city of Atlantis out of the water and fly high in the air with it. True limits of his strength is still unknown since it fluctuates over time . *'Superhuman Speed:' Hyperion can run, move, and react at speeds that are far beyond the physical capabilities of even the finest human athlete; capable of moving faster than lightning, his top speed is beyond mach 4 (3,700 miles per hour) within Earth's atmosphere. *'Flight:' Hyperion has the ability to levitate himself and fly through the air at tremendous speeds by harnessing and manipulating anti-gravitons. At his peak, he is capable of achieving speeds faster than lightning, over 61 miles per second. Once in space, he is capable of reaching light speed. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Hyperion's highly advanced musculature converts fatigue poisons directly into cellular energy. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for several days, his ability to convert solar photons into energy sustaining him before he begins to tire. Hyperion is also able to physically withstand the rigors of space without any special clothing, and he has stated that he does not need to breathe. *'Superhuman Durability:' Hyperion's body is far tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. Hyperion can withstand high caliber naval gun fire, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to near absolute temperature (from -455 to 11,000 degrees Fahrenheit without issue) and pressure extremes, powerful energy beams and great impact forces. He has withstood direct blows from the Hulk. He was also able to survive in the void of a destroyed universe. *'Self Sustenance:' Hyperion also does not require air, food or water to survive as long as his body absorb Solar energy. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Hyperion's reflexes & agility are similarly enhanced and are far superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Hyperion's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Enhanced Vision:' Hyperion also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities, including: **'X-Ray Vision:' Hyperion is capable of peering through solid objects. **'Telescopic Vision:' Hyperion can seeing objects in clear and detail at long distance even a minuscule things like strands of DNA while in orbit, **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Hyperion can see all forms of the electromagnetic spectrum as well as any shifts within it. **'Microscopic Vision:' hyperion can see all things down to the microscopic level. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Hyperion is capable of hearing with amazing clarity and distance, and even perceiving frequencies outside normal range. *'Cosmic Energy Manipulation:' Hyperion is capable of willfully manipulating great amounts of cosmic energy for a few physical purposes: **'Atomic Vision:' Hyperion is capable of firing beams of highly intensive heat from his eyes that's often referred to as Atomic Vision, as well as several others. The full limits of his Atomic Vision isn't known, but it can be presumed that is capable of generating up to at least 12,000 degrees Fahrenheit like the Atomic Visions of his alternate-reality counterparts and is powerful enough to kill someone as resilient as Namor. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his body's great physical resistance to injury, it is possible for him to be hurt. If injured, Hyperion can purposely channel cosmic energy to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human being is capable of. Hyperion's healing powers also dramatically decrease the rate of his aging to an unknown degree. It isn't known if he ages at an exceptionally slow pace or if he has stopped aging altogether. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases, viral infections, toxins, chemical poisoning, corrosives, and radiation exposure. | Abilities = * Hyperion has had some training in hand to hand combat. However, despite his lack of any seriously formalized training, the sheer scope of his various superhuman attributes make him a highly formidable combatant. * Hyper-intelligence: Hyperion has been able to calculate the impact point of one of Ex Nihilo's Origin Bombs when Avengers Tower's computers could not, even noting specific flaws in the computers' design while doing it. He is capable of interpreting DNA code at a glance, accurately enough to determine parentage. His mind itself is a nonlinear photonic array, storing his memories in light, with virtually instantaneous recall: his mind is structured in such a manner that memories are to him as 'real' as the present, his most vivid memory dominating his perceptions. | Strength = Class 100 +, Early listed as between 75 and 100 tons. However, Hyperion's strength most likely reaches beyond Class 100+ as he is strong enough to physically separate two Earths locked in an incursion with his bare hands for a brief period of time, hold off the Hulk, and easily lift the entirety of Atlantis. | Weaknesses = Solar Energy Depletion: If Hyperion is cut off from the source of his strength, nourishing solar photons particles from the sun, then his strength and abilities gradually are weakened, ultimately making him vulnerable. Iron Man used sterile neutrinos, through dark radiation, to countermand Hyperion's radiation. Magic: Hyperion is particularly susceptible to magic. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hyperion has become a good friend of Thor, whom he calls "brother." | Trivia = * Hyperion was created as a pastiche of DC Comics' Superman, though other Marvel characters such as Gladiator and Sentry are also expies of Superman. * He lives by an often referenced maxim "Truth without compromise, thought without error, all things for the betterment of the whole". These three principles were taught to him by his father. | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Optic Blasts Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:One Eye Category:Time Runs Out casualties Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Interdimensional Travelers